The Ring
by LilahMontgomery
Summary: Romantic fluffy one shot, no ooc. Bulma finds a ring in her bag, but what is it and how did it get there? [Vegeta,Bulma]


**The Ring**

by Chrizzii

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I don't write fluff usually...**

 **A little short which doesn't fit anywhere else.**

 **Hope you like it, enjoy.**

* * *

Bulma felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched her son from the future depart.

She had said goodbye to Goku earlier in the week at his memorial service and now watching Trunks leave to go back to the war zone he called home was almost too much.

She clutched her baby closer to her chest, taking a deep sniff of his hair.

The baby giggled and closed his tiny hand over hers, as if the child could sense her need for comfort.

She followed the others up into the large living room where her mother had laid out various teas and cakes for everyone to enjoy while they talked of their adventures, past and future.

Gohan was looking forward to starting his new school.

Krillen was exclaiming his need to relaxing on a beach somewhere.

Yamcha was excited about the new baseball season.

It was like everyone had such hopes and dreams and she had none.

The heiress sat down on the far sofa and pulled her top down to breastfeed her baby.

She sighed at the thought of her adult son out there on his own, going back to more violence and bloodshed. Looking down on the little face of her child made her grateful for everything she had. Her life was far from perfect, but the unorthodox group of family and friends were a lot more than some people had…

The boy finished feeding and she reached into her baby-bag to fetch a cloth to wipe his face. Her hand stilled as it came across a hard cube in the bottom of it.

She pulled it out and looked at the small felt box in her hand.

"Hey, guys," she called across the room.

Everyone turned to look over at her and the strange box.

"Anyone loose this? It was in Trunks' baby bag..?"

Gohan and Yamcha walked over to take a closer look while everyone else shrugged and shook their heads.

"What is it, Bulma? Do you think Trunks from the future left it?" Gohan asked, taking it from her.

"I don't know, Gohan…open it?" Bulma suggested, placing her fussing child on the floor.

Gohan opened it and gasped as a ring set with an unusual stone set into it fell out and dropped near the baby.

Yamcha retrieved it from the carpet and turned it over in his hands.

The stone was transparent, bright blue and seemed to be shimmering. It cast rainbow refractions everywhere in the most incredible, pleasing display. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the ring fragment the light, in awe of its beauty.

"What-what is it?" asked a mystified Gohan.

Bulma took the ring back from Yamcha and analysed it carefully.

"It's not like anything I've ever seen before!" She said, "The way it's been cut…it looks like it's melted into shape…weird…"

"What's everyone staring at?" Vegeta snapped, making his way into the room from outside, his usual grumpy exterior making everyone scowl at him.

"I found this in the baby bag, Vegeta," Bulma explained, holding the ring for him to see, "have you seen anything like this in space?"

He sniffed to convey annoyance before marching over and grabbing the ring from Bulma's hand.

He held it up to the light while everyone else watched him.

"No doubt about it-see that light pattern?" He stated after a few moments, "It's a Neutron Diamond. Exceptionally rare due to how dangerous they are to get hold of…"

He turned his black eyes on Bulma who was hanging off his every word.

"They're the product of extreme heat and pressure, usually somewhere like the heart of a super-nova. They are formed exactly as this one is, making it the most perfect stone in the universe…" He carefully handed it back to Bulma who was transfixed with fascination at the unusual gem in her hand.

"But… How'd it get into the baby bag?" Bulma asked, blinking, "Where'd it come from?"

Vegeta shrugged and knelt down in front of her with Trunks, offering him a toy to play with.

"How should I know?" He snapped arrogantly.

Bulma tried the ring on her finger and giggled to herself when it fit perfectly.

"All I know is, those things are worth a fortune…" Vegeta explained from the floor before looking up at her. Bulma gasped as she realised he was on one knee.

"Someone went through a lot just to impress you…" he said, just above a whisper, "you should marry whoever it was…"


End file.
